


[DESPAIR.exe]

by genop0ke, the_great_nagi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genop0ke/pseuds/genop0ke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_great_nagi/pseuds/the_great_nagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve students are brought into a prestigious virtual schooling program known as OLMK.</p>
<p>Of course, it wasn't really made for learning.</p>
<p>[START_PROGRAM: DESPAIR.exe?]</p>
<p>[YES] [NO]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[DESPAIR.exe]

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based off of a roleplay that finished about a week ago that was called DESPAIR.exe. Most of the characters depicted in this are not owned by me - the only ones I do own are Raito, Waiya, and Toraji.

  In various communities, rumors of a virtual program made to replace school rose up. A prestigious system to help a hand-picked batch of gifted teenagers excel even more in what they were talented in, while also allowing them to be educated at their own pace. After years of being only known as a tale thrown around in gossip, it became a reality under the name Project OLMK. No one knew what the acronym meant, nobody involved in Project OLMK spoke a word on its meaning. The process in which twelve students would be chosen was just as unknown as the meaning of OLMK, seemingly random. And then, finally, the first class going into the program was selected. A dozen talented people then prepared endlessly for that fateful day. 

  They were all sent off to a building where they would be put into the program, not told to bring anything with them. The dorms they would all stay in inside the virtual school were customized to fit their tastes, they were told. 

  However, what eleven of them didn't know, was that OLMK wasn't meant to be a school at all. It was meant to be their death place.

  One of the teenagers was lying to all of them. Pretending that they had nothing to do with this big, elaborate lie, tricking society into thinking that this program was meant to just be the next step into the rest of these kids' lives. This one person had, as the term was coined, 'fallen into despair'. Snapped. Gone crazy. Crazy enough to believe some feeling called despair was the only thing they needed, the only thing they wanted, and the only thing they wanted others to feel with them. People like this were a threat to society, willing to commit genocide just to experience a feeling that was near-orgasmic for them to feel. 

  Just for that, this person went out of their way to learn how to program, getting a few others to assist them, creating OLMK. Or, as this one person preferred to call it, DESPAIR.exe. 

  What  _does_ OLMK stand for, you may ask?

  The **O** nline **L** ife of **M** utual **K** illing.

* * *

  Raito Ongaku was excited about his first day inside of OLMK. 

  Losing consciousness as soon as he entered the virtual doors was not what he expected to do as soon as he got there.

  His head rested on the surface of a smooth desktop. As he sat up, he looked around. Windows with large blinds hanging over them, a digital clock mounted on the wall, eleven other desks in the room. Some chairs were neatly pushed in, others pushed back from their desk a little, showing that they were occupied by others at some point. He had a feeling he was the last to arrive. He walked over to a window, pushing apart two blinds and peering out. Outside the window was a dark, endless void, pitch black. It gave him the creeps, but it was to be expected. This was a virtual _school_ , not a virtual _world_ , after all. 

  There was a notice on the door of the room saying to get to the A/V room by 8:00 AM sharp. The redhead looked up at the clock. 8:10. He was late!

  "Shitshitshi-- oh, hey!" He crashed through the door to the room and spotted eleven others. Twenty-two eyes turned to look at him.

  "You're late."

  "Wow, no shit, Aoki. Way to state the fuckin' obvious."

  "Nooo, let's let him get feasted upon by wolves~! Kikikiki~"

  "...hi?" The headphone-wearing redhead stood in the doorway, a nervous smile on his face. "I'm...Raito Ongaku, Master-"

  "Who caaaares?!" A girl, no taller than 4 feet, approached him with a menacing glare. Hopefully, all of the people here weren't this horrifying, because she looked like she could eat Raito whole.

  "Er... hello to you too?" He rubbed the back of his head, sweating a little. "Like I was say-"

  "Let me introduce myself  _first,_ alright?" She hissed. "Tsujia Junina, Master Ventriloquist." The short girl had a mop of long gray hair on her head, the back tied a little by a black and violet bow, the colors matching her vibrant purple eyes. Her left eye was covered by a black patch. She wore a long black dress with countless belts on it, each with a little black peacock feather-looking thing coming off it, the marking on the end being red. A large ebony muffler covered her mouth, a zipper going down the middle, and a torn cloak extending from the back of it. Her right hand was not visible, a creepily realistic looking puppet mounted on it. "Yukari wants to know if she can devour your soul. Can she, narcissist?"

  Extremely creeped out, Raito raised an eyebrow. "Yukari? Is she your puppet?" He took a step back, concern in his expression. "This is creepy..."

  "I am not a puppet!" The doll snapped, Tsujia raising her arm to shove her face in the ginger's. "I am Yukari Sumire Murasaki! And I am superior to you!" 

   _...yyeaaaahhh, we're done here._ He thought, walking away, nervously looking at the girl over his shoulder. While he wasn't looking, he walked straight into someone else. "Shit sor--" He turned around to look at him. And looked up. And looked up some more. The guy  _towered_ over him! "-- _ry..?"_

  "Hello there, sir! Despite having been standing right here for a decent ten minutes, I still do not know what your title is!" The titanlike boy grinned. A thick mess of teal hair was sitting on his head. A pair of wire glasses hung on his nosebridge, sitting in front of two eyes carrying a more vibrant color than his locks. He was clad in a suit and vest, the collar held shut with a deep blue ribbon and the rest clasped closed with golden-yellow buttons.

  "Uh, R-Raito Ongaku...Master DJ."

  "Ah, I see!" The finely-dressed male gripped his trousers and bowed. "I am Isamu Aoki, better known as the Master Butler. Mister Ongaku, I do hope we can become good friends!" Raito edged away from Isamu. He was...weird.

  "...Alright...Aoki-kun, I gotta go introduce myself to the other-"

  "I'll lick your shoes!"

  "It'll only be a minute!"

  The next person nearby was a bit shorter than Isamu, but had a bulkier, more muscular build to him. "Sup. Ongaku, right?" He asked, smiling a little. He tilted his head downwards to make eye contact with Raito. There was a notable difference in height, but not a major one. Only a few inches. 

  "Yeah. Raito Ongaku." 

  "Good. Got it right. For once. I'm shitty with remembering names. Resa Supido, Master Race Car Driver." Resa had blond hair, just long enough for the bangs to cover one of his icy blue eyes. He wore a large white jacket with flame designs on the base and ends of the sleeves. The collar of the jacket was somewhat tall, the inside of it being scarlet in color. Only one button was fastened, at the waist. Underneath he didn't wear a shirt, though a sarashi covered most of his lower torso. The rest of his outfit included sleek and moderately baggy black pants held up by a red belt, and dark gray shoes. "Pleased to meetcha." 

  Raito could already tell he'd like the guy. "Mhm. Nice to meet you too, Supido-kun!"

  He scanned the room. Three down, eight to go. There were two people avidly talking, two people in the corner glaring at everyone, one girl drawing by herself, a guy quietly tinkering with something in another corner, and two girls quietly talking. Literally. One was whispering, the other was writing what she meant to say on a small whiteboard.

  "Ah, hello?" Raito approached the two people talking. "I'm Raito On--"

  "Xe/xir pronouns please." One looked up at him with a piercing stare. "Hiyoko Yagi. Master Knitter." Xe stood at about the same height as the DJ. Short brown hair hung over xir face, a few strands needing to be blown out of xir rosy pink eyes every once in a while. Xey wore a salmon colored shirt with long sleeves, a soft, paler scarf wrapped loosely around xir neck. Completing the outfit was a skirt just as pale pink as xir eyes, black tights, and small black shoes. "I already know who you are, so don't bother introducing yourself to me."

  The other person grinned in a childishly creepy manner at him. "Waiya Karakurichi, Master Puppeteer! I can see you being the type to be strangled to death by your own headphone wires, slowly being asphyxiated by them, gradually going limp from a lack of oxygen. Kikikiki~!" Her cutesy, soft tone never wavered, clashing with the morbid things spewing from her mouth. She giggled, leaning forward and staring into Raito's eyes with her own, dull pinkish-brown ones. Long orange hair spilled over her shoulders and down her back, reaching nearly her feet in length. Topping the ginger mop was a small black newsboy cap-like hat, rainbow-colored stripes going down the sides. She wore a white and gray-striped long-sleeved shirt, a black jacket with red cuffs over it, with a small, hooded red capelet over her shoulders, tied in the front with a small white bow. The rest of her outfit was a pair of black pants with red accents, and red sneakers. She was very short.

  "That's not mildly disturbing at all." The DJ quipped uneasily, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Six more people to meet. He decided to confront the couple in the corner. The two were alternating between glaring around at everyone, and whispering to each other, blushing lightly. "Hey! Who're you guys? I'm Raito Ongaku. Master DJ."

  "Who wants t'know, Headphones?" The taller of the two hissed, narrowing his eyes. The other smugly smirked at him.

  "Uh... me? I'm trying to get to know everyone." 

  "Alrighty then." Leaning back on the wall with his hands in his pockets, the taller male grinned darkly. "Toraji Supesu. Master Card Thrower. Here's a bitta info you'll wanna remember - if y'fuck with Hikari, y'fuck with me. A'ight?" He had a strange, almost fake-sounding accent. Toraji had spiky blond hair, a large black streak in his bangs. His piercing, icy blue eyes glaring at Raito unsettled him. Besides that, his outfit consisted of a red tee with a large, darker red spade on it, a black jacket with a tall collar and sleeves rolled up to his elbows opened over it. White pants held up by a studded black belt covered his legs, and were paired with checkered black and red shoes. In between the index and middle fingers of one hand he held a single playing card - an ace of spades. He leaned over and whispered something in the girl's ear, the two of them snickering. Raito couldn't understand a word of it. They spoke English, maybe?

  "I'm Hikari Amane. Master Tragedy! Not because I am one, but because I write them." The girl had a long mop of white hair, a pink headband with a small black rabbit head on her head, basically useless as it was failing to hold her bangs back. She had one red eye and one yellow eye. Her entire outfit was a mix of pink, gray, and black, her shirt being striped pink and gray and long-sleeved, a long-sleeved gray cardigan on top of it, and the rest of the clothing included black pants held up by a pink belt, and gray shoes. "Now, please, kindly fuck off. Toraji and I like being alone. Together." 

  Gladly splitting off from the odd couple, he looked around once more. Four people left. Three girls, one guy. 

  He walked over to the girl sitting at a computer. She had pushed the keyboard aside, drawing something on a piece of paper. "Is that all of us here? It's cute." He mused, looking down at the drawing. "I'm Raito Ongaku, Master--"

  "Already knew. I'm Umeko Wakahisa. Master Animator. It is all of us. See these little hearts over some pairs? I ship 'em. It's cute. Toraji and Hikari, Nikami and Yoshiko, you and Resa seem like they'd be kind of cute." She giggled a little. "Anyway, you can watch if you want. I don't mind." Umeko had long black hair, her bangs held back by a pink and white headband with ribbons on the sides, bunnies in the center of the ribbons. She had green eyes that stood out against her pale skin, and a pink hoodie with rabbit ears on the hood. A paler pink skirt with small white stripes on the ends of the ruffles, white socks, and pink sneakers completed the look. 

  "Ah. Yeah, those guys seem like they'd be cute cou-- wait, Supido-kun and I? Haha, w-what? We only talked once, how does it seem like that..?" He turned away to hide the fact he was madly blushing, embarrassed.  _Okay, I MIGHT be crushing on him a bit. Maybe._

  "It's so obvious, Raito!" Umeko smiled. "You totally like him. You're blushing just thinking about him, aren't you?" 

  "N-nope, er, I'm gonna go talk to someone else..." He got up and hid his face until the blush went away, then went over to the guy in the corner, messing with something. "What're you doing with that? Looks kind of... complex."

  He looked up, jumping a little, surprised by the sudden talking. "Ah, this? It's nothin'. Ongaku, right? The name's Deruno. Deruno Agherco. Master Engineer." Deruno shoved the little thing in his pocket and stood up. He had short hair, having the blond hair and blue eyes look. On top of the yellowish mop was a yellow paper boy hat with goggles around the brim. The engineer wore a large blue denim jacket, zipped up in the front, with a pocket on each side of the zipper on his chest, a leather tool belt around his waist. He had on work gloves, jeans, and large brown boots. "Pleased to meetcha." He extended a gloved hand.

  "Mhm." Raito mused, nodding and shaking his hand. Two people left. He approached the two quiet girls. "Hey. I'm Raito Ongaku, Master DJ, but everyone seems to know me, already." 

  "Ah, yeah." The girl who allowed herself to talk mused. "Nikami Arakida. Master Video Game Designer." She had long, straightened black hair, wide blue eyes on her face. A white and violet-striped, hooded jacket covered her arms, unzipped to reveal a simple black shirt. Pale jeans with tears all over the legs comfortably sat over her legs, accompanied by blue and white tennis shoes. As soon as she introduced herself, she turned away, back to talking with the other girl.

  The silent girl perked up, taking her whiteboard, erasing everything she previously wrote, and began to quickly write. She turned the board in Raito's direction. The girl had neat, flowing handwriting. {Yoshiko Oroka. Master Mime. Nice to meet you!} Well, that explained her silence. She had short, red hair and dark eyes, wearing the classic mime outfit and make-up: a white face, red lipstick, black lines above and under her eyes, a black beret, a white and black-striped long-sleeved shirt, black pants and shoes, and black suspenders. Yoshiko quickly bowed, then continued in her silent conversation.

  What did Raito look like, you might ask? 

  Raito was about five foot eleven, having somewhat pale skin covered in freckles. His hair was long and a reddish orange color, spiked in the back, his bangs long enough on his sides to brush his shoulders. The bangs at his hairline were shorter, a single fiery tendril hanging over his sunglasses-covered blue eyes. He didn't have the best hearing in the world, due to never being without his headphones with music on - the band was blue with a cyan stripe through the middle, the speakers being blue with a yellow star in the center. He normally wore a clean white dress shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, the collar popped, a cyan line going from the outside of the collar to the end of his sleeves. It wasn't the button-up type of shirt, and he wore a sky blue necktie with it, having a small yellow star clipped to it, the word "STARSHINE" reading down it in yellow lettering. He also wore fingerless black gloves with a pale blue ribbed design, blue pants with a white stripe down the outside of the legs, and slightly darker blue shoes. 

  As soon as he finished introducing himself and meeting everyone, an odd, high-pitched voice came over the speakers.

**_"Are you all done with the intros, yet? That took waaay too long, you slowpokes! Upupupu... come to the gym immediately. As in, now!"_  
**

 

**[END_PROCESS: CHAPTER_ONE.exe]**

**Author's Note:**

> The characters that I know who owns them are (The names are the Tumblr urls)-- 
> 
> Raito Ongaku, Toraji Supesu, Waiya Karakurichi (Me - p0key)  
> Hikari Amane (some-annoying-author)  
> Resa Supido (arabbitskingdom)  
> Isamu Aoki (tohrukunikida)  
> Umeko Wakahisa (one-baka-butler)  
> Yoshiko Oroka (countessteacup)  
> Deruno Agherco (quilledin)  
> Nikami Arakida (demoniagrim)  
> Tsujia Junina (ventriloquisthief)  
> I have no idea who owns Hiyoko Yagi. None of us do.


End file.
